Heart, Soul and Magic
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: When Frisk was 7, she was pushed down by Dudley into the hole in the hill as they were picnicking. She woke up on a bed of yellow flowers. When she was surrounded by Flowey's attacks, someone saved her. And that was her beginning in the UNDERGROUND. Fem!Harry-is-Frisk Fic. Formerly called Frisk in Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**I actually thought about it, but I don't know which other thing I should do to avoid making a lot of OC that other people would have trouble as I don't update them** **regularly. So I thought between KHR or something else, but instead, decided on a Harry Potter Crossover.**

* * *

 **Prologue: UNDERGROUND**

* * *

She was always a strange, freaky child. She was quiet, soft spoken, but not meek. No, she would retaliate back in the most subtle but vicious way, making the Dursley frightened out of their minds. They retaliated back, spreading rumors of how vicious, of how delinquent and freaky the little girl was. But nobody except for their Dudley's friend's parents believed in them, as she never did anything wrong.

When she was 5, his aunt told her that she hates those emerald eyes of her, so she closed them and the Magic in her helps her leads his way as her world turned dark when she first closed her eyes. But she never knew that Magic did it and assumed that this is what everyone can do.

She herself never knew what her name was. Dudley has his own name, Uncle Vernon has his own name, Aunt Petunia also has her own name. So when she was locked up in her cupboard, peaking through the gap in her door to watch the TV. It was of some cops show she did not know the name of. She briefly heard the word Frisk. She did not know what it was but she liked it and made it her name

When she, Frisk was 7, the Dursleys told her that they were going to bring her to a picnic place, a place that was on the mountain but nobody ever goes there due to the large hole in the mountain, leading to who knows where. But no one ever dares to search whats inside after several others tried searching what's in there, but to never come back out ever again.

She was dressed in Dudley's clothes, a clothes that Aunt Petunia had mistakenly gotten due to the fact that she didn't bring Dudley with her and bought 3 sizes too small, Dudley's pants that Magic had shrunken and a boots that was dusty after so long in the attic. Aunt Petunia found it in the attic and threw it at her, said that it was her mother's. Frisk kept it close to her and never lets it go.

But she fell in the hole when Dudley tripped on a root, bumping into her as he tried to peek into the hole. She saw them quickly scrambling away from the scene. She exhaled in acceptance as she knew that they would never accept her the way she is.

When she woke up, it smelled of flowers she first smelled on Aunt Petunia's garden and the hills. Magic helped her be able to see things so she can see that she landed on beautiful yellow flowers.

She saw a road and walked all the way until she reached a gate and entered, there she met Flowey

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The yellow flower with a face said. She didn't say anything to it, she felt the Magic in her shifting. She instantly knew that it was suspicious.

"Hmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go! " And then the scene changed. She was utterly confused. Flowey taught her about her SOUL, her LV, or LOVE. But she felt suspicious about him giving her more LOVE to level up. She knew that term of course, from Dudley's games. But nobody's supposed to be able to give away stuff like that to anyone. So as he shot things at her, she dodged it, making him even more agitated as he tried to convince her to take it. Bullets?

She knew that term from the cops show and the spy show. It made people never move again as red water comes out of them. She knew that the red water was bad. She grazed her elbow on the concrete when Dudley shoved her, making her in pain and red water came out. He immediately changed his words into friendliness pellets. She didn't know what that was but she knew with all the gardening that Aunt Petunia made her that there was no such thing as friendliness pellets

Flowey got even more like the bad guy and surrounded her with those. She was about to be enclosed before someone saved her.

And that was the beginning of her story in the UNDERGROUND

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **So I tried this. I was thinking, 'What happens after the ending?' and 'JUST LIKE THAT!?' How'z it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Instead of instantly jumping, I just decided that it would be UNDERTALE crossover first before Harry Potter starts. I changed a bit of the words because one, I don't really know what Frisk really says and two, I needed to change the personality just a bit. So it's a mixture of a shy and abused Fem!Harry with Frisk. But I'm actually impressed that in such a short time, i get a lot of favs and follows**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Toriel**

* * *

Frisk felt Magic stirred in her when Toriel first showed up. It prodded her to trust Toriel, that she would be safe and at home with her. So she followed what Toriel asked. She was kind. In a motherly way that had Frisk be in conflict with herself.

Why would anyone like a freak like her? But Magic prodded at her once more, making her calm down. She just stared at Toriel's back as she ran off after asking her to go to the end of the room. Her heart warmed when Toriel said that she never left her. The Dursleys would always leave her and never care.

Was this how a mother was?

Before she left, she gave Frisk a cellphone. Now, Frisk was always a curious child. But the curiosity was curbed as it could not be fulfilled by the Dursleys. But before she searched around, she first called Toriel. She was hesitating before blurting out the question

"Can I call you Mom?" She was horrified at that. But Toriel also seemed shocked and easily accepted that, that she could call her whatever she liked. Her heart soared at that. She had a mom! One which liked her!

As soon as she stepped into the the next room, Mom called her, asking her whether or not she left the room, fretting as she never explained the rest of the puzzles. Ending the call after her worries, Frisk noticed that there was a frog looking thing. Froggit, gave her advice about battling monsters.

Frisk was always a pacifist, she hates hurting other people after Dudley always does Freak Hunting. So she nodded and left. She was about to look at the red tree leaves before her scene changed. Whimsum appeared. It did not look like it wants to fight her.

But she was wary after the encounter with Flowey who was lying to her. But Whimsum genuinely seemed like it was reluctant to FIGHT with her. It was shaking, apologizing while not attempting to hit her SOUL. She tried to comfort it, but halfway through her first words, it burst into tears and runs away. She did not like it. She did not like to be the bully Dudley is.

She felt bad. But the scene cleared up to the pathway. She inspects the red leaves, never able to play it like how Dudley did. He messed up her pile of leaves as she was raking it by jumping on it, causing the leaves to scatter everywhere. She felt a bit giddy. It filled her with DETERMINATION.

She went to a room right beside the Froggit and found some Monster Candy. She doesn't know what it does so she just picked one and went outside

As she went through the puzzles, she accidentally tripped on top of a Froggit, instantly killing it. It disappeared, giving her 2 gold and 3 XP. It made her hysterical, trying to find a way to revive it, blubbering her apologies. But she soon had to leave, the heavy reminder still stayed stubbornly in her mind.

Mom soon called her, asking whether she likes Butterscotch or Cinnamon better. She didn't mind both, but said Cinnamon. As she went through the puzzles, Mom called her once again, asking that if she did not like Butterscotch, refusing it if it ends up on her plate. She didn't mind but Mom seemed to be apologetic, ending the call.

She finally reached the cheese. Though the cheese stinks, knowing that the mouse might leave one day to get the stinky cheese, fills her up with more DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION powered her Magic up, her Magic able to help her through battles and injuries. She counted the coins she has in her pocket, 8G.

But she encountered a Napstablook. It was weird, it kept on saying 'z' the entire time, repeatedly. She asks if it could move for her to pass it. It admitted that he usually comes to the RUINS because nobody around, but he met somebody nice. He realizes that he was rambling and faded out.

She came into the room and talked to 3 different Froggits, it gave her a lot advices. She did not even know what they meant halfway anyways. Four Frogs? F4 was in her screen whenever she fought. It was rather helpful.

Mom called once more, saying that she had not clean up as she was not expecting company so soon. She said that she could pick up anything she wants, but she might want to leave room in her pockets as someday, she would see something she really liked.

So far, the monsters she encountered were a Whimsum, Moldsmal, and a Froggit. But this one was new. In her scene, it's name was Migosp. It was a lot mean. Moldsmal, as long as she knew how to converse with it by -wiggling her hips-, it would make it easier for her to MERCY him.

The next one she encountered was a Vegetoid. It was also mean. So the next time she fell into the hole, she met the same Napstablook that was previously on the bed of red leaves. It said that it accidentally fell into the hole and now it can get back out and once more faded. She finally got to the switch and continued the puzzles.

She encountered even more creatures. Loox. It was gazing at her with their big eyeball. She didn't pick on him for that. It was slowly losing interest in fighting her and she spared it. When her scene once more changed, she counted the golds she has, 21G. She wasn't sure what to do with it, but with her experience with the Dursleys, one might take precaution.

When she reached a location, she heard Mom's voice. She was fussing over her like how she saw other mothers did to their child. Mom told her that she could not hide it any longer and asked her to follow her.

She gazed at the house. It was different than what she was used to. It was a purple house. But the fact that a house was here in the RUINS was pretty surprising. It gave her even more DETERMINATION.

When Frisk came into the house, Mom said that she wanted to celebrate her arrival. She held off the snail pie and made another. This made her pale. Was she French? She was forced to read a French cooking book once she made it known that she could read. Escargot was one of the recipe that she skipped on as Aunt Petunia would never allow her family to eat 'nasty worms'.

Frisk followed Mom to a location, holding her hands until they come in front of a door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it" Mom patted her head, making her feel warm and fuzzy before stopping, making her feel a bit disappointed that it stopped. "Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home" Mom said before running off once more.

She went inside the room and gazed at it in amazement. It was bigger than her cupboard and she have dolls! She could never have nor touch any toys! She crawled onto the bed and fell asleep, tired with all the excitement that happened in her life and slept soundly.

When she woke up, she woke up to a heavenly scent. It was of a slice of butterscotch- cinnamon pie. She took it and went back to sleep, not able to eat it all as she was not at all hungry. But the fact that Mom made her felt at home made her warm. And she took that feeling of warmth back to sleep.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yay! DONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV**


End file.
